1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to data processing systems and, in particular, to a data processing system and method for checking the security of an operating system being executed by the data processing system. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a data processing system and method for checking the security of an operating system being executed by a server computer system utilizing system parameters and user values.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal computer systems are well known in the art. They have attained widespread use for providing computer power to many segments of today""s modern society. Personal computers (PCs) may be defined as a desktop, floor standing, or portable microcomputer that includes a system unit having a central processing unit (CPU) and associated volatile and non-volatile memory, including random access memory (RAM) and basic input/output system read only memory (BIOS ROM), a system monitor, a keyboard, one or more flexible diskette drives, a CD-ROM drive, a fixed disk storage drive (also known as a xe2x80x9chard drivexe2x80x9d), a pointing device such as a mouse, and an optional network interface adapter. One of the distinguishing characteristics of these systems is the use of a motherboard or system planar to electrically connect these components together. Examples of such personal computer systems are IBM""s PC 300 series, Aptiva series, and Intellistation series.
Known systems exist which detect errors that occur during the execution of an application program. Other systems exist which detect errors which occur during the execution of an operating system. Both types of systems detect errors which relate to the execution of either the application program or operating system. None of these systems detect possible breaches in the security of the systems.
Therefore a need exists for a data processing system and method for monitoring the security of a LINUX operating system being executed by the data processing system.
A data processing system, method, and program are described for monitoring the security of an operating system being executed by the data processing system. A plurality of security requirements are established for utilizing the operating system. A plurality of system parameters are established. And, a plurality of user values are established for each user of the operating system. A determination is made regarding whether each of the plurality of security requirements is met. This determination is made utilizing the plurality of system parameters and the plurality of user values for each user of the operating system. The operating system is deemed to be secure when all of the plurality of security requirements are met. A notice of a security breach is generated in response to a determination that one or more of the plurality of security requirements is not met. A suggested correction is provided for correcting the security breach.
The above as well as additional objectives, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed written description.